The Solangelo Story
by Busy Shipping Solangelo
Summary: This is the story of Solangelo. Starting at the end of BOO and leading off to the future of there relationship. Rated T for language and possibly some kissing NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

**"'****_Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo,' Will said. 'I told you no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now.'_**

**_Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. 'Three days? I-I suppose that would be okay._****'"**

**Nico**

It was Nico's second night in the infirmary and was the most bored he has ever been. Will walked in then, for everyone else had left for the night. "Hey Sunshine" Will sung out. "Don't call me that." Nico grumbled. "Oh cheer up Death Boy." Nico gave up and leaned back into his pillow. "Have you ever been imprisoned, Will?" Will frowned. "No i don't believe so." "Too bad. If you did you would know how I feel during the day." Will laughed then walked up to Nico's bed. "Too bad Death Boy," Will leaned down so his voice tickled Nico's ear, which of course made him blush. "you still have one more day." Will smirked. Nico groaned. Will squinted then said "I have an idea. Maybe it will even cheer you up." A minute later will came back with an armful of Disney movies. "Choose one." Will said. Nico choose Hercules mostly so he could see how accurate it was. Will started the movie then scooted Nico over to make room for him on the bed. Having Will so close made Nico turn as red as a tomato. The boys ended up laughing at how inaccurate the movie was. Almost immediately after the movie ended, Nico fell asleep blissfully unaware that once asleep, he had limply fallen onto Will.

**Will**

"Damn," Will thought. That son of Hades was to cute for his own good. Nico was even cuter asleep. Will slowly inched his arm out from under Nico then rested his arm across him, almost like a strange sideways hug. Will was so happy and comfortable that soon, he too, fell asleep.

**Nico**

Nico awoke to a warmth he had never felt before. He snuggled in a little more before realizing that the cause of his warmth was that sneaky son of Apollo, Will. Nico sat up, blushing furiously. Will turned over slowly then looked up at Nico, smirking. "Morning Sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Click**

The two boys looked towards the sound with red faces. What they saw they did not expect and where very surprised to see many Apollo campers, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth all standing there. Jason was the one with the camera and was grinning as he saw just how great the picture he took was. Will slipped his legs over the bed then calmly walked over and snatched the camera out of Jason's hands. Before Will could delete the photo Jason snatched the camera right back. It soon became a tug of war over the camera. Nico just took this all in from the bed. By this time many all the Apollo kids had left leaving the six alone. Piper soon took hold of the situation by walking over and grabbing the camera herself. "Hey!" both boys said. Piper just looked at the camera and deleted the photo. Piper and Jason starred fighting and Percy and Annabeth just lead them outside, but not before Annabeth snuck a wink over her shoulder to Nico, which of course made him blush.

**Will**

Will had noticed the wink and the blush and smiled to himself. After controlling himself he turned to Nico and said "Well, i guess our little cuddle is over" Which caused the cute son of Hades to blush and say "It was _not_ a cuddle, you climbed in with me and I fell asleep." "On me." Will added. Nico just shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down. After a moment Nico said, "Don't you have a patient to attend to or something?" Will squinted then decide that someone could take his place for today. So Will responded with "No i think I'm gonna take a day off with you." Nico looked up surprised. "Doctor's orders," Will added. "Now get dressed so we can go already." And with that the son of Hades ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i don't really know where to go with the story so from now on i will just be posting cute kinda short stories about solangelo. Please review if you have a short story that you would like me to post :D so anyways heres my first short story thanks to iamawesome237 for giving me an idea :)**

Will and Nico where walking around camp just talking when Jason yells out, "OH JUST KISS ALREADY!"nPiper proceeds to pull Jason away while scolding him. But Will and Nico have heard. "Y-You…." Studders Nico, but Will just blushes and keeps walking. Before he walked off to far, Nico grabs his hand making Will blush even more…. Nico pulls Will close and gives him a large sloppy kiss on the cheek, but before Nico can pull away, Will pulls his sunshine closer and gives him a large deep kiss... on the mouth. When they pull away they notice Jason and Piper still watching staring in disbelief. Will blushes profusely while Nico smirks up at him. Once Jason gets a hold of himself he turns to Piper and pulls her in a hug while spinning her shouting, "THEY KISSED THEY KISSED THEY FINALLY KISSED!" upon setting Piper down, Jason quickly turns and runs towards Percy's cabin, Piper following closely behind. Once gone Will looks down at Nico and pulls him into a big hug, then holding his hand as the new couple head towards the beach, both blushing and more happy then they have ever been before.

**sorry if that sucked I'm not that good at writing lovey kiss stuff… so yeah just review your ideas and ill post them if they are good remember this is rated T :) **


End file.
